Just What I Needed
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: Post-movie fic. “Where’s Flash off to?” Peaches giggled. Chloe looked up at her friend’s words. “Ooh, he’s very dressed up,” she cooed appreciatively. “Are those flowers?” she asked, before blinking. “Oh my god! Flash has a date!”


_**A/N:** So a brand new St Trinian's fic from me. Big thanks to Lilia-Rose, who gave great encouragement as well as the idea for the opening of this fic! Oh yeah, I tried to type in the way Flash would talk, if people are wondering about the spellings mistakes.

* * *

_**Just What I Needed**

"Where's Flash off to?" Peaches giggled, looking through the window. It was an unnaturally warm day and the majority of the sixth form had piled into the Posh Totty's private room for no other reason than it happened to air conditioned. Chloe looked up at her friend's words, pulling the curtains over slightly to allow her to look out as well.

"Ooh, he's very dressed up," she cooed appreciatively, licking her lips as she looked down at him. She then frowned, studying the figure a little closer. "Are those flowers?" she asked, before blinking. "Oh my god! Flash has a date!"

Kelly rolled her eyes, tapping Peaches on the shoulder, who then moved out of the way to let Kelly see out of the window. For some odd reason, her heart was beating faster, as though she were terrified that he was going on a date, that wasn't… She shook her head, dismissing the thought quickly. Still, it was unusual for Flash to skip out when he was visiting the school. It was even more unusual for him to visit the school during the day… Quickly she made a decision. "I'm going to follow him."

**xXx**

After grabbing her coat, a rather nice black somewhat dressy black one she had picked up last time they were in London, Kelly had made her way quickly out of the school building and on to the grounds, following behind Flash quickly, meaning she caught up with him faster than she had expected. She stopped slightly, ducking behind a bush to make sure he didn't stop her straight off, and took the time to cast an eye over him. He was dressed a little smarter than usual, more soberly, and in his hand was a small bunch of flowers.

She had hoped Chloe had just been making that part up.

She continued following behind him, grateful that none of the other girls had opted to join her. It would have been such a sight, to see their Head Girl ducking behind bushes, hiding like a small child. She was just glad that it was the weekend, and that it had been one of the rare weekends that she had chosen to put on a well worn pair of jeans, rather than the brand new ones she had considered, as she was sure her knees would be in a right state by now.

Eventually he turned, walking through a pair of tall iron gates, which looked terribly familiar to Kelly. Too terribly familiar, and it caused a twisting feeling to occur in her stomach. She walked through the gates quickly, directing her gaze towards the worn gritted path.

"Thought some one woz following' me … didn't think it woz you though Kel," Flash said, sounding almost amused with the situation, though there was slight anger in her voice. "Noisy bloody lot you girls are," he added, before giving what sounded like a sigh. "Suppose you might as well come with then."

"Thank you," Kelly rolled her eyes, deciding it was best just to leave his rant as it was, but she did feel that she should offer some clarity. "You aroused suspicion, back at school," she explained lightly, as they walked along the path. "I decided to follow you, because at least if it was me we could be sure the police wouldn't be knocking on the door before the day was out."

"That's the only reason?" he asked, eyebrow cocking, an amused smirk on his face.

"Of course," Kelly said quickly, looking directly ahead. Curiosity got the better of her, as she turned slightly to look at him. "What are you doing here anyway?" By this time they had come to a stop, as Flash gestured down at the grey stone in front of them

"Visiting me old granddad' ain't I?" he said. Kelly looked down at the gravestone, watching as Flash laid the flowers - plain white lilies - down in front of the stone, pulling away some weeds which had begun to grow in front of it. "Try to visit as often as I can, least when I'm at the school," he explained, "'specially since 'e was the one who started the connection wi' the place."

"The original Flash Harry, I'm honoured," Kelly said softly, standing just a little bit back from the grave, allowing Flash some privacy with his grandfather. Of course, she had worked out why this particular graveyard seemed so familiar to her. Just around the corner was … she paled slightly, brushing stray strands of hair back out of her face. "This explains why we could hear you," she said softly, grinning slightly. "You don't have any of your usual apparel on," she added.

Flash gave a side smile. "Always try to be a bit smarter when visitin'" he explained, "not tha' granddad woulda said any fink but… well just polite ain't it?" he finished, shrugging. He stood back finally, after patting the top of the stone in an affectionate gesture. He looked at Kelly, noticing how pale her cheeks seemed, well, more so than usual. "Kel? Y'alright?"

"Hm? What?" she asked, blinking and looking up. "Oh, yes, yes I'm fine thanks Flash," she answered. Flash's eyes narrowed.

"No you ain't," he said. Kelly blinked, looking at him with confusion. "One thing I'm good at," he said, "is telling when other people are lying. What's wrong?" he asked, watching her, as he waited on an answer. Kelly frowned lightly, looking back towards the ground as she quickly debated her options.

"My mum's buried here," she said finally, spitting the words out as though they would attack her if she gave them the chance. "Just over there," she added, nodding in the direction of her mother's grave. Flash's eyes widened, just slightly, as he patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Sorry Kel," he said, "I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter," Kelly said, brushing it off. "I was too young to remember her properly when it happened," she told him. "I only have the vaguest of memories, but I don't feel as though I've missed anything," she said. Flash considered her carefully.

"We should visit," he said. Off Kelly's look he added, "you gotta go say hello to your old mum Kel, while you're here."

"Flash …"

"Only polite," he told her, gesturing for her to lead the way. Which she did, inwardly kicking herself for ever mentioning it, though there wasn't a single flicker on her face which showed this conflict. They walked in silence, Flash still watching Kelly carefully. He was slightly concerned about the way she mentioned her mother, her voice was too cold.

After a few minutes they came to a stop in front of a well looked after grave, which had fresh flowers lying in front of the stone. "Dad must have been," Kelly said matter of factly, making Flash frown slightly.

"You don't bring flowers?" Kelly threw him a reproachful look.

"Of course I do," she said, fighting not to roll her eyes. "But I haven't been here in a while," she explained, "it seems like Dad's been down lately, he always brings that type of flowers, they were her favourites, according to him." Flash nodded taking this in. "He considered taking me to a psychiatrist after her death," she added conversationally. Flash looked at her.

"An' why would 'e do that then?" he asked. There was silence, as Kelly silently decided whether or not to tell him the truth or to lie. She opted for the former, as she couldn't think up a suitable enough lie for her to follow the latter option.

"Because I didn't cry."

Flash took this in, thinking over the statement in his mind, "No shame in tha'," he said slowly, "no shame in crying neither." He sniffed slightly, shivering as a cold wind began to blow. Only in the UK could the weather change so quickly. "Just down to a case of bein' able to really ain't it?"

"I suppose," Kelly said evenly. "I didn't cry because I didn't see the need to," she told Flash. "My dad was crying enough for us both. He didn't need anyone else crying."

"Oh … right," Flash said, noting that what she had just said explained a lot. "Wot woz she like then?" he asked, scratching the tip of his nose. "Your old mum?" Kelly frowned at the question, staring at the grave as she considered it. She couldn't really remember much about her mum, she was only about 4, maybe 5 when she died.

"…Nice," she managed eventually. "She was always smiling," she added on to her first description. Flash stood quietly, listening to her speak. "She was fierce with it though, you didn't cross anyone in my family, for fear of my mum," she said, a small laugh coming to her voice, remembering her mother. "But she was lovely, all smiles, and," her own smile grew slightly, "she always smelled faintly of lavender … she found it calming. I remember that after she died, for a while I used to put lavender drops on my pillow, just so it was like I had her …" she stopped, as her voice cracked slightly. She coughed, trying to remove the lump that seemed to have gathered in her throat.

Flash stepped forward, his hand reaching to touch her shoulder, as she continued speaking, blinking rapidly. "She used to read to me, not the usual sort of tales, but stories she thought I would actually like," she said. "Every night she tried to, and on the night she didn't we would just talk and it was lovely an …" she trailed off again, as her voice cracked again, her eyes watering, as a small tear trailed down her cheek . "And she was my mum," she finished, her voice coming out in what Flash knew was a small sob.

Flash moved forward quickly, laying his hand upon her shoulder in a comforting manner. Kelly moved in towards him, her head burying into him, as he wrapped one arm around her, the other digging in his pocket, pulling out a packet of tissues. He handed the packet to Kelly who took them in her hand, though neither of them moved for another few minutes, with Flash wrapping his other arm around her as well.

Eventually they both moved back, Kelly wiping away any sign of tears with the tissues. "Sorry 'bout that Flash," she muttered quickly.

"S'alright Kel," he said, brushing it off, something for which Kelly was grateful for. "Shall we head back then?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the gates.

"I think that's best," Kelly nodded, turning on her heel towards the gate. Flash watched her for a moment, silently considering something

"Kel?"

"Yes Flash?" she asked, turning back to face him.

"Well, just wonderin', don't suppose you might like to go for a coffee or summat?" he asked. "Shoot me down in flames if you don't fink it's a good idea…" he said quickly. Kelly thought about the matter, allowing Flash to continue his rambling

"Actually," she said, "I think it might be quite a good idea."


End file.
